


A Quiet Moment Between Mother and Son - Spock and Amanda fic

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spock is 11 in this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment Between Mother and Son - Spock and Amanda fic

**Author's Note:**

> Spock is 11 in this.

Character: Spock and Amanda  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://iam-spock.livejournal.com/profile)[**iam_spock**](http://iam-spock.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Star Trek  
Word count: 661  
Rating: G  
Prompts: Meme #2 What is that smell? for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Spock is 11 in this.

The lights framing the mirror around my mother’s dressing table made the earrings she’d placed in her ears sparkle when she moved. I watched the prismatic colors shift hues and intensity as the light was refracted. When she caught me looking, her dark eyes met mine and a gentle smile curved her lips. My mother was a beautiful woman, and as I watched her wrap a scarf around her head, covering her soft hair and her round, human, ears as she did whenever she prepared to leave our home it troubled me.

“Do you like this one, Spock?” She asked as she adjusted the fall of the soft amber silk over one shoulder until the waves of fabric looked like the dunes of the eastern desert at sunrise.

“Yes, mother.” I did not wax poetically about my observations. I saved those thoughts for my journals. “But I do not understand your logic.”

“My logic?” That made her chuckle. It never hurt when my mother would laugh at my questions. She always encouraged me to explore my thoughts and feelings, and since Sarek was in his office half the house away, I had no fear of him overhearing us. My father was not a cruel man, but he was Vulcan. He wanted me thinking. He wanted me to explore and understand, but he did not encourage me to explore the human emotions that I kept in check as much as I could. But when I was alone with my mother, I could let the Vulcan mask slip a fraction of a millimeter.

“You spent seven point five minutes choosing which earrings to wear with your dress. You then spent an additional nine minutes styling your hair into a complex twist of braids that is quite beautiful.” Her smile broadened when I complimented her appearance, and I allowed a tiny fraction of a smile of my own in response. “Now you have covered it all.” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You do it to hide your ears. That is also illogical.”

“Spock.” She turned to face me after applying her perfume. It was the same scent she almost always wore. For me it meant mother and comfort and home. Reaching out, she cupped my chin and our eyes met. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I am eleven, mother. I am no longer a child.” I was determined to understand her reasoning. “You are Sarek of Vulcan’s wife. You are Amanda Grayson. Over 80% of our people know that Sarek’s wife is human, so it is illogical for you to cover your ears. The other students at the academy know that I am half human, yet you try to hide it when you go out.”

My mother’s smile grew, and she did the unthinkable, kissing me on the forehead. “Spock, I don’t do it to hide my ears. I do it to keep the dust and sand out of my hair. I am proud to be human, and you know that I’m proud to be your mother. But Vulcan nights can be quite windy as you know, and the sand gets everywhere.”

“I see,” I said, as I checked the mirror to see if any of her lipstick was on my skin, but all I could see was the tinge of green in my cheeks from my embarrassment. “My logic is flawed.”

“No, Spock. Your logic was sound. But you were looking too deep for my reasons. Sometimes, you can over analyze a situation. Sometimes a duck is just a duck.” She smiled at me once more and got up. “Now, walk with me to get your father. I don’t think he wants to go to this dinner.”

“Do you?” I asked her as we stepped out into the halls.

“Not particularly. The Andorian Ambassador can be...” She struggled for a the proper word. “Difficult. I’ll tell you all about it when we get back if you’re still awake.”


End file.
